


three facts about peter hale

by sinequanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: Here are three facts about Peter Hale: one, he recently almost lost his family in a fire; two, he is a good Left Hand; and three, he is very much in denial.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 323





	three facts about peter hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random something I wrote to try and get myself back into TW mode. You might have questions at the end of this, but I don't have any answers. Just roll with it.

Peter Hale, Left Hand of the Hale pack, wasn't sure what to do about the enigma that was Stiles Stilinski.

"You should quit being a stalker," was Erica's advice. She and Boyd had somehow wormed their way into his apartment again (despite being closer in age to his myriad of nieces and nephews) with the supposed purpose of extolling the virtues of one particularly vexing human.

(Also, he suspected, with the side benefit of eating everything in his kitchen.)

"I'm not being a stalker," he said, half-affronted, even as he pulled out the things to make them all dinner, "I'm doing my duty by researching a potential threat to the pack." And it was true. After all, Stiles was still new in town, and even if he was best friends with the true alpha, he'd also refused to say how he'd known about the fire. It was unlikely, but not impossible, that the young man was planning an attack on them himself. Until Peter knew for sure, it was his duty to be cautious.

(And if Stiles was nice to look at, that was an inconsequential tidbit that the werewolf surely hadn't noticed.)

Unfortunately, Stiles's refusal to explain himself had led to friction between Talia and the normally easygoing Alpha McCall, until the Martin family, of all people, had stepped in to offer their support for Stiles. Still, even if the young man wasn't a threat (which Peter wasn't entirely sure of), he _was_ a puzzle.

And Peter loved taking those apart.

Erica obviously read the direction of his thoughts because she started teasing him about mixing work with pleasure as he cooked. Boyd, of course, was as implacable as ever, and moved to set the table instead of addressing his girlfriend's increasingly aggressive innuendos. 

"He seems nice," Boyd offered, as they sat down to eat, and Erica was finally too busy chewing to tease. "He didn't have to save us."

That was the other thing. Barely two weeks after the averted fire at the Hale house, Stiles had then gone and saved Boyd and Erica from hunters. While everyone else was running around in a panic, the young man had inexplicably found the warehouse, saved the betas, and dropped them off at Peter's without so much as a phone call.

(He wasn't sure how he felt about the young man knowing where he lived, but Erica and Boyd both seemed to think that he wouldn't use the information for nefarious purposes, so Peter supposed he could give the other man a little leeway. Peter could always kill him later.)

"He also seems like the type that will fuck you up if you cross him, so you've got that in common, really. It's practically a love connection." Erica bit into her pasta with relish, and Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, she'd be annoying if he didn't find her so amusing. "It's kind of weird that he's such good friends with McCall," she added. "They don't seem anything alike."

"You weren't there when Scott rescued Allison from her grandfather," Boyd pointed out, and Peter couldn't help but think back to that night, almost three years ago now, when Scott McCall had come into his own. That was the first time that Peter had seen what made Scott a true alpha: buried underneath all of the kindness and hope, was a core of burn-the-world, do or die that Peter suspected came out for very few people. Allison was one, and Peter wouldn't be the least bit surprised to learn that Stiles was another.

(And that, Peter knew, deep in his bones, was the underlying connection that was Scott-and-Stiles. And that was why they both scared him, just a little.)

Peter had always had a habit of poking at things that scared him.

<> <>

The Beacon Masquerade was an annual event designed to spread goodwill between the humans and supernaturals of the surrounding areas. For the humans, it gave them a chance to mingle with creatures that otherwise stayed hidden in shadow; for the supernaturals, it gave them cover to be more themselves than at any other time of year.

Peter had mixed feelings about the masquerade. On one hand, it _did_ foster better understanding between the two groups; on the other, it meant that Peter had to put up with even more simpering than normal.

(Truly, if one more masked human made a Little Red Riding Hood joke in his presence, there would be bloodshed.)

Peter had spent most of his evening watching Erica flirt her way around the room when he spotted someone who was definitely _not_ Boyd spinning her around the floor. Erica and Stiles (and no, it didn't mean anything that Peter could identify the other man, masked, from across the room) had their heads bent together as they danced one song and half of another before Erica broke away with a laugh and dragged the human to where Boyd was waiting for them both.

Peter lost sight of them a few minutes later and was forced to make do with small talk for the next hour or so. Just when he was considering violence, there came a voice from behind him. 

"You must be Peter."

Scott McCall, true alpha, and his best friend Stiles were watching him: Scott, like he was ready to jump in and put Peter down, if necessary; and Stiles, like he was in the mood for mischief. What that meant for Peter, he could only guess.

Instead of doing the sensible thing, and approaching the pair with caution, Peter turned on the charm. "Must I?" he asked.

Stiles just grinned. "Well, Erica said so, and I've spent enough time with Lydia Martin to know better than to discount the word of a pretty lady."

Before Peter could come up with a suitable response, Scott threw a possessive arm around his friend's shoulders and pinned the other wolf with a glare that Peter recognized from that night with Gerard Argent. "Stiles assures me that he doesn't mind you following him around, but if I find out that you've hurt him--" 

"I'm sure Scotty will hurt whatever paste is left of you after Lydia is done," Stiles finished cheerfully. "Now go away, so I can bag myself a werewolf. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Scott did, of course, but not before exchanging a look with Stiles that Peter couldn't hope to decipher. 

And then the other man's attention was on him. It was a heady thing. "So, I hear you like puzzles…"

**Author's Note:**

> TWO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS FROM YOUR AUTHOR
> 
> One: I'm using this month to clear out everything that is floating around in my files, so I can start fresh in 2021. I haven't bothered to count, but I will be randomly posting throughout December until I run out of things to post.
> 
> Two: 2020 has been tough, so I'm going to take it easy in 2021. I won't be posting as often (I'll shoot for every couple of months or so), but I do have a couple of things in the beginning stages, and I may look though my collections and see if anything there wants to be expanded. Also, I'm going to stop responding to comments. I know I've said that before, but I'm going to do it this time. I will respond to all of my 2020 comments, and I'll continue to answer questions, but 2021 is going to be the year when I read and cherish your comments, but don't actually do anything other than admire them.
> 
> I appreciate your support, and thanks for reading!


End file.
